Wheel of Fate
by Shakiazu
Summary: Finally the world is set back into order...or so everyone thinks. Raziel, his breathren and Kain are about to find out that not all is right in this new world as they first thought. Please R
1. The beginning

Shakiazu: Wow I haven't posted on here in a while. Guess school does that to you. Well please enjoy and don't be afraid to give constructive criticism. This is my first attempt at a Legacy of Kain fiction so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of LoK though I wish I could... le sigh But see Ha! Now you can't sue me!

* * *

Wheel of Fate, Chapter one

Colors swirled and danced around him. A wind blew against him as the past rewrote itself. The sense of change was around him, a new sense that he had never felt. Not only did that feeling occur around him but he felt it in himself. Slowly the wind died and the dancing colors stilled revealing a world that he had seen a long time ago.

The world was a very familiar place to what he remembered but there were differences here. The grass was green and plant life spilled up around him. Clean air filled his senses as he took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. There were dark clouds covering it blocking the rays of the sun yet they were not the menacing ones he remembered. They were clean, yet they still blocked the sun and plant life flourished.

Finally he stole himself to look down at his own body. He noticed his wings had not returned but he did not mind as much as he thought he would. Flesh covered his body. Long black hair in front of his face soft and silky against his sensitive skin. A gentle wind blew and it caused him to shiver from the heightened sensation.

He sighed. _"It has been far to long . . . "_ He thought letting his eyes close He, Raziel, had forgotten the gentle caress of wind, the feeling of the grass beneath his taloned feet. The feel of midnight black strands gentle caressing his pale skin. But he was roughly torn away from these thoughts when he remembered he shouldn't be alone. He opened his eyes and looked around the grassy area in search of the one that was to be with him.

When he looked around at first he found himself alone but looking a little farther eh saw a body laying under a nearby tree. He tilted his head at the sight before him. It was a man with silver hair and pale white skin. He was laying on the grass facing away from him. He moved forward trying to get a better look but not alert him. He was wearing an outfit he had never seen before. Red cloth and black leather. The red hood of his shirt was off his head allowing the long silver hair to pool around him. But it was then that eh realized that the man wasn't breathing.

He rushed over to the man and shook him gently to see if he could get a response. He then flipped the man over to his back so he could get a better look at him. One of his cloven hands came up to cover his mouth as he looked into the face of the man. He shook his head in disbelief. It was the one that had been with him on that final moment before the past rewrote itself.

"No . . . " He managed out. "Kain . . . " He hardly recognized his master in this form. Kain's handsome features relaxed as his body lay limply on the ground before him. He had to help him, as much as he still wanted to deny it, he needed Kain. He looked around for something to help him. Kain needed to feed but the world had not recovered enough to allow animals to return to their homes.

But a thought struck him, it he had regenerated to be a living creature again then he must have blood? Well he hoped he was right because otherwise Kain was lost to him. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and slit it with an elongated fang. He smiled when he felt blood rush from the wound. He brought Kain's body to lean up against his. Then placing his wrist to Kain's mouth he let it drain till he had to rub Kain's throat to get his body to swallow it. He continued this till Kain's body actually started to draw the blood from him and swallow the life giving liquid of his own will.

He finally felt Kain's hand come up and grasp at Raziel's arm forcing him to keep his wrist against his mouth. But Raziel finally had to pull it away for fear he would take too much at once and get ill. It was then that misted golden eyes opened to look up at him. A weak smile came across his face and three words issued from him in a weak raspy voice.

"My dear Raziel . . . "


	2. Revelations

Oh dear I do apologize! I just get so distracted with school and everything. Graduation and everything coming up on me. I completely forgot about these stories! Bad Azu bad! Well thanks for those who have read here is a new chapter.

Varyssa: Hey yeah Raziel is good looking again and I hear that a lot. But I have a different version of Kain in that form. Looks good to me. But hey, gotta make sacrifices now don't we? sigh

Smoke: Thank you for catching those. Again I rush through things and my hands work faster then my brain. And I have a tendency to write like I talk for some reason.

Greenlady247: Nope no slash. Though temping it shall not be so. This is a story on how I feel everything should be resolved. shrug

SammyBlack: Well the field thing was just something random. Basically I didn't know where to put them to start out with so I decided that a field so that the difference could be seen was a good idea. And the reason that Kain is younger is a simple reason. I have a tendency to believe that after all is said and done and everything is fixed that they would return as they were before they evolved. Hope that helps.

* * *

"Kain," Raziel greeted curiously as he helped his master sit up. "What is going on here? Everything has changed…" Kain gave a laugh as he looked at his eldest fledgling.

"That is exactly what I had been hoping for." He replied looking around at the new world around him. "It has been too long since I have seen the world like this. It is a sight that I sorely missed." Though weak a small smile managed to grace Kain's dark lips. The elder vampire slowly stood with a little help from his fledgling.

"Kain, how do you know that this is want you had been planning on?" Raziel asked with frown. "You had no way of knowing this is how this would come to be and still you do not know what has been done." Though over his adventures Raziel had found that Kain seemed to know what was to happen. He always seemed to know the answers to everything and was able to overcome great odds. Strangely he had come to regain his trust in the elder vampire.

"That is were fate come into play, Raziel." Kain stated laughing knowing Raziel was rolling his eyes. "Though you roll your eyes at this you have seen what I continuously call fate in full force. You know full well that if not for it we would most likely not be standing here still. Besides, there is no harm in a little guessing and a flame of hope now is there?" He looked out over the land with weary eyes.

Raziel couldn't help but laugh at Kain's comment. "Though this may be true, but you are still a fool." He pointed out stepping up next to his creator. "Though a fool who took a gamble with the very frail tethers holding this planet together and managed to make them stronger."

"Not without the help of you, Raziel." Kain chuckled turning to his eldest. He reached up and placed one hand on the fledgling's cheek. "You have no idea how nice it is to see you returned to your true form. It was so hard for me to look at you knowing that I am the one that caused it. I caused you that pain and tricked you time and time again for a reason that I let you to believe was selfish. I will never be able to make it up to you other then to return you to your rightful place as my first in command, a master and father to your clan and to treat you more like a son then I ever did." Removing his hand from Raziel's face he turned back towards the field below them.

"Kain…" Raziel began slowly. He wasn't sure what to say to all this. Maybe later eh could think of something but for now he remained silent letting all this run through his head. This is not the man that he had been chasing through time. This was the Kain he had known before all of this happened. How could he have changed so quickly? Letting out a sigh he turned his head away trying to block out the confusion and chaos that ran through his mind.

"I do not know what this world hold for our race, it would be best that we return to the Sanctuary." He turned his head to look at Raziel as he held out his hand. "Come Raziel, let us return home." Glancing at Kain's offered hand Raziel took a hold letting a feeling of power run through him. And in an odd sensation he found himself swept away as they returned home crossing the lands that once used to lie barren and dead. He couldn't help but wonder, if he had turned out like this, then what of his brothers? Had they survived? Had they returned from their untimely deaths by his hands? He now knew that only time would tell, and hopefully that all would be forgiven.

* * *

Shakiazu: I know short! Please don't hurt me! runs and hides Please R&R. More to come soon hopefully if I don't get bogged down with work. 


End file.
